


First Touch, First Kiss

by NiallSquared (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [32]
Category: One Direction (Band), The Voice (Ireland) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Falling In Love, First Time, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/NiallSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall likes History of 2000's.</p><p>Especially the person - wolf? - who teaches it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Touch, First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to "Irish Love Affair". ^-^
> 
> If you're reading this and not recognising where I got the title from, you shouldn't be reading this at all.

“Mr. Horan?”

Niall blushes when Professor Breslin calls him out. He hates this course – 21st Century History – but the fit professor is staring to change that.

“Yes sir?” Niall shoves all his stuff into his rucksack since the class is over in five minutes anyways. “Did you need somethin’?”

“You seem… a bit tensed in my classes, Mr. Horan,” the professor’s green/brown eyes are trained on him. “Am I not doing a proper job at making you at ease?”

It’s 3019 and all the supernatural creatures decided to come out of hiding. Professor Breslin is an Irish royal bloodline werewolf whilst Niall’s best friend Liam in an Original Werewolf. Niall doesn’t know if he’s his own drop of supernatural blood somewhere.

“No, sir, I’m just tired from the stress second year is bringing to me,” Niall knows that honesty is the best policy so he goes with that. “Here’s the assignment I forgot the last day.”

“I can smell it on you, Niall,” the student notes that the professor’s eyes have gone amber – a sign that a werewolf is half-shifted. “I can smell the thick lust from you.”

“I do not have desires about you, professor,” Niall lifts his chin in a defiant manner, wanting to hide how much he’s daydreamed about being fucked by the older entity. “I’ve a boyfriend.”

“Your heartbeat skipped one when you told me you have a boyfriend,” Niall’s heart starts to race, his eyes dilating. “Oh, and now that you’ve nowhere to hide, your heart just accelerated.”

Niall is shit as being good. Really, he just leaps at his professor and their bodied crash onto the desk, with Niall on top. The student dips his head down to initiate a kiss, not giving the wolf any chance to back out. Niall kisses his professor with reckless hope, just as he feels the pressure of being _kissed back_. He grins into the kiss and grinds his hips into the older’s, feeling the bulge grow.

“Stop,” Professor all but growls the command out, his lips swollen from kissing Niall. The amber clarity in his eyes mesmerises Niall. “I don’ wan’ hurt you.”

“You can’t hurt me,” Niall ruts his hips up, garnering a throaty growl/moan from his professor. “I want you as much as you want me, professor.”

“Oh yeah?” The professor flips them around so that he’s on top, in control. He peels Niall’s flannel off of his body, then attaches his lips to Niall’s hardening nub. Niall mewls when he feels the tongue rolling against his sensitive bud, never having had anyone touch him like this. In fact, his kiss with the professor was his real first kiss. The wolf is proper suckling on Niall’s nipple, and Niall feels like his balls are going to explode. It’s like the wolf wants Niall come just from having his nipples stimulated.

“Not gon’–” Niall warns but his professor keeps licking at his nipple and he comes inside his pants, the sticky substance soiling the fabric. “Professor Breslin.”

“Call me Bressie,” he offers, then literally tears all their clothes off their bodies. Niall has the decency o blush when he sees his professor’s thick length. He’s seen dicks before in form of porn but this is really new. He reaches out to outline the big vein on the underside of the wolf’s cock. The howl he lets out makes Niall hard again like he’s fourteen and never wanked before.

“What a big cock you’re hiding, Bressie,” Niall purrs, wrapping his legs around the wolf’s waist. The movement makes their hard-ons to rub against each other, the friction delicious to both of them. “Want me to ride it? Jump on it?”

“I will fuck your cunt first,” Bressie growls out, the head of his erection rubbing on Niall’s entrance. Niall mewls this time, his hole clenching at the thought. “Suck.” He commands as he prods his fingers at Niall’s lips.

Niall obeys and opens his mouth to suckle on his professor’s tapered fingers, his tongue delving into the crease between the fingers so often. By the time Bressie pulls his fingers out, the wolf’s fingers are soaked. He probes at Niall’s virgin entrance with two, then pushes in. Niall arches his back from the stretch, not having had anything like this before. He keens, waiting for the discomfort to die out. Bressie pushes in deeper, poking at _something_ inside of Niall that makes him go headers. _Jesus, is that my prostate?_ The younger realises what just happened, making Bressie smirk. He thrusts his fingers into the same angle, making Niall choke on his own moans. Niall doesn’t say no when Bressie inserts the third digit, only moaning from pleasure.

“Ready?” Bressie whispers into Niall’s ear, the tip of his leaking shaft positioned at Niall’s puckered entrance again. Niall gives a shaky nod and the professor pushes in. Niall yelps at the intrusion; it bloody hurts, having a wolf as the first-ever lover, and he tears up instantly. Bressie kisses the tears away, cooing at him. It takes couple more thrusts before Niall fully adjusts – maybe it helps a load that Bressie is driving into his prostate again. Niall clutches onto Bressie with everything he has. He feels that familiar tug in his guts, signalling his release. He can see that Bressie’s eyes have gone amber again, which definitely means he’s close too.

Niall screams out Bressie’s name as he spurts onto Bressie’s chest, a bit landing on his own chin. Bressie growls like an animal he is, his eyes golden-amber hue that Niall loves already. He slams into Niall’s over-sensitised prostate, making him grow hard again. Niall realises that the wolf took over, resulting in extra hard sex and more pleasure for him, really. Bressie howls when Niall comes for the third time that day, milking out Bressie’s orgasm. He thought Bressie was going to pull out but that’s when he feels _that_.

The base of Bressie’s cock is flaring out, and the length is growing too. Niall mewls at the discomfort, not knowing what’s going on. “ _De réir_ _dia_ _s_ _,_ _tá sé_ _ag tarlú_.” Bressie whispers in Irish, which Niall halfway understands. “It’s called a ‘knot.’” He explains in English.

Wolves are different than humans. When the male ejaculates inside his mate’s, he can experience his ‘knot’, which is a fancy words for the girth and length of the shaft expanding. It’s supposed to connect the two mates as one being.

“I think i love you,” Bressie nuzzles at Niall’s neck with his nose, waiting for the knot to go down. “And i think you love me too.”

“It’s been so long,” Niall replies, his eyes sparkling with joyous tears. “You’re mine as I am yours.”

-

“You’ve a glow on your face,” Harry, Niall’s butler/best mate number two points out. “Did something happen at your college?”

“You’re a nosy one, Styles,” Niall still feels like he’s on cloud 9, and he isn’t getting off any time soon. “Where’s Liam?”

“Wolf meeting, you know he’s the beta of his pack,” Harry pours the chamomile tea into the fancy-printed cup. “Do you think he likes me?”

“You’re my butler, of course he likes you,” Niall reaches out for the butternut cookie in front of him. “Why would he not?”

“You know _how_ ,” Harry glowers at Niall, his cheeks puffed out. “I’m only human.”

“Don’t be like that, Harold,” Niall reaches for the second cookie as he sips his tea. “Oh, I’ve a date with someone from my History class this weekend.”

“Gal or pal?” Harry’s eyes narrow.

“Be my guest and guess,” Niall grins, grabbing the entire tray before going up to his room.

His father, the big businessman in New Ireland, thought it was a great idea to have his son live on his own for college and university so here he is, living with a teen-aged butler and a pet black tiger who’s never awake.

“Hey, Nala!” Niall greets the kitten tigress who just blinks sleepily. “Okay, don’t acknowledge me at all, you sleeping ball of fur!”

Nala stretches her forepaws and pads over to Niall, rubbing her fuzzy black head against Niall’s jean leg. It’s her kitty way of showing affection.

Niall isn’t supposed to, but he sneaks some chicken breasts for his pet. The animal just rumbles – purrs? – in content.

-

“Can you read line 7 to 12, Mr. Horan?”

Niall groans and drags his eyes over to the text.

“‘Our destiny is tangled like vines  
Something that you can’t ignore,

Is it the time that keeps you from being mine  
Or the fact that something has changed before,

I pour my heart out  
Only to be scorned and stuck in now.’”

Niall cringes inwardly at the accuracy of the text he just read. It’s a poem written by an unknown poet in the 25th century, mourning about something that couldn’t be.

“Thank you, but I think you should pay more attention in class, Mr. Horan.” Professor Ivy’s cold grey eyes narrow before she goes on in decoding.

Stupid girls.

-

“Gods, you’re so tight, babe,” Bressie growls as he fucks up into Niall’s prostate, the feeling too much for the human. Currently, Niall is sat on his favourite professor’s lap, his mouth agape as the latter fucks up into his arse. They were talking about the date tomorrow and Niall had to wipe at his brow with his shirt and that led to other things. The kiss started out slow but add the wolf’s primal urges and Niall’s teen hormones… you get the picture. Niall gasps into Bressie’s mouth when he feels the start of the knot and comes undone, painting Bressie’s chest with his spunk. He smothers his moans in Bressie’s broad shoulder, his eyes prickling at the start of a knot. It’s like the first time – Bressie howls in true wolf fashion, his teeth elongating. He drives into Niall’s prostate at a frenzied pace, not having had released his seed just yet. Niall whimpers, his prostate abused and bullied by his mate’s hard-on. He goes lax when he experiences the second orgasm, which succeeds in Bressie breeding him.

“I love you,” Bressie nuzzles at Niall’s neck with his nose, just like the first time. “Always.”

“And forever.”

“I’m taking you to The Orb,” Bressie ruffles at Niall’s sex hair, making the teen student giggle. “They’ve the best retro cuisine.”

“Always taking after me, aren’t you?” Niall wouldn’t be taking History if he absolutely hated it. He thinks the professor teaching him the very course is making him love it. “You’re such a sap.”

“Watch it, Horan,” Bressie growls, his eyes burning like twin ambers again. “I’m not human like you.”

“Which makes you extra hotter!” Niall giggles, reaching over to press a kiss to Bressie’s broad shoulder. “I’m gonna get dressed for my next lecture, Brez.”

“Can I walk you there?”

Ten minutes later, both of them are dressed (Niall may have made Bressie do his tie, and ended up snogging for a couple minutes) and ready to go. Niall stands on his tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to his professor’s nose, then turns around to the door. The hallway is occupied with first years, something Niall really doesn’t like. He just sighs and lets his mate wrap a possessive arm around his waist, guiding him to his Vampire Physiology 2200 class.

“It’s weird how I’m taking this when there are no vampires in London,” Niall shrugs, taking his satchel off his shoulders so that he can place it on the ground beside his desk. “The last vampire that came to London was killed by a werewolf and no one dared since.”

“His coven is thirsty for the one responsible,” Bressie kisses Niall’s cheek. “Next time we make love, it will _not_ be against the desk. I think my desk is saturated with your anal juices.”

“I do not have anal juices!” Niall gasps, smacking at Bressie’s backside. “That’s absurd.”

“If you knew the male omegas of the were-world, Ni,” his professor ruffles his head before turning around, headed to his own classroom.

“Sup?”

Niall wishes he could growl like his wolf friends. His least favourite class, Physiology of Vampires 2200, is with this dickwad, Jorah, and he won’t leave Niall alone. He wanted to switch classes but that required him being in 2201 instead of the regular second year course.

“I told you, I’ve got a boyfriend!” Niall pushes Jorah off of the seat next to him. He wants to fucking kill this cunt. “Leave me the fuck alone.”

“I told you,” the lad copies the tone, “that you’ll be mine, little Nialler. Just go on one date with me.”

“Saturday is the only day I’m free and I’m spending it with my boyfriend,” Niall curses when the truth leaves his lips. “So sod off.”

“One day, you’ll see, you will learn to love me,” the half-warlock growls into Niall’s ear before he trudges off to a different seat.

Oh hell.

-

“Wake up, Mr. Horan!” Harry greets Niall in the Saturday morning. He just punches at what he thinks is Harry’s leg and fails. He ends up burrowing deeper into the comforts of his bed. “Wake up, or I’ll take the butternut muffins away!”

That gets Niall’s attention and the dyed-blond grumbles as he opens his eyes, the lighting in the room adjusting immediately for Niall’s liking. He grouses out ‘fooooood’ as his hands shoot out, taking a muffin from the tray. He munches on it happily, knowing fully well that Harry is getting his outfit out.

“Would you like the turquoise sequin-chinos or a normal chinos?” Harry calls out as Niall digs into his second muffin. “Your shirt can be the navy-and-black flannel.”

“Normal chinos,” Niall mumbles around his buttery mouthful. “And open the doors for Brez when it’s time, I think, at half-four for me.”

“Ooh, your secret boyfriend?” Harry’s green eyes literally light up. “Tell me, does Liam know about this guy?”

“I’m sure half the campus knows about him.” _‘Cos he’s a fucking professor everyone wants a piece of_. “He’s quite charming with eyes that are perfect harmony of honey-brown and leaf-green.”

“Is he from the fey kingdom?” Harry uses the old term used for the faeries. “Your description fits that.”

“Nah, just an alpha wolf,” Niall shrugs, receiving the clothes from his butler. “Do me a favour and shut the fuck up when he’s here.”

“Rude,” Harry huffs, lifting the tray from Niall’s portable table. “Why do I work for you again?”

“You get paid about quarter million quids a year, you dumbass,” Niall reminds his best friend. “I can fire you for being disobedient but I’m a nice person.”

Harry doesn’t bother disguising his laughter as a cough when Niall says that. He can literally feel his eyes switch to the harder, metallic shade at that.

“I think Brez is here,” Niall sighs, their mate bond going off. “I can feel his presence.”

“Must be nice being part-mage, Ni,” Harry scurries to Niall’s side to make the bed when Niall leaves it. “Don’t be cheap and shag on the first date.”

“We already made love in a classroom,” Niall blurts out, then wishes he could kick himself in the nuts for that. “I mean, his room.”

“Holy fucking shit, I didn’t know you were into public sex!” Harry chortles this time, sounding like a dying sea lion. “I shall write this down in my diary.”

“You don’t even have a diary,” Niall rolls his eyes, but Harry keeps grinning. “Also, the knotting shite is real.”

“Ooh, I knew you’d take it up the arse,” Harry grins like a cat again, annoying Niall. “Was he big and thick?”

“I will murder you.”

-

Niall likes dates with Bressie within the first ten minutes.

To start with, Brez brought him a box of milk chocolate with fudge in the middle, so that’s a nice, sweet way of starting things. And of course, they go to the Old World restaurant, with better, actually-cooked meals.

“Mm, I think I’m gonna get the fettucini,” Niall decides after getting the sense-inducing hologram of the menu. “Is it safe?”

“Of course it is. I’m gonna get a rare steak,” Niall rolls his eyes at the stereotypical ‘I like my meat raw’ thing the shifters and weres have. “Oh, cut me some slacks, Nialler.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you when you taste like blood when we kiss then,” Niall huffs out.

They wait around twenty minutes before their foods arrive, the smell of cooked pasta and meat invading their senses. Niall takes his fork and rolls it in the pasta.

“So, you love me, Bressie?” Niall asks around a mouthful of chewed up pasta bits. “ _Is breá liom tú._ _”_ Niall giggles as he says the last bit. Well, his Gaelic skills aren’t the sharpest but he did take Gaelic 1100 and 1101 when he was in first year.

“Mm, you just know how to make me happy, don’t ya?” Bressie smiles, knowing Niall’s words’ meaning. “You know us wolves love speaking in Gaelic.”

“Technically, that was Gaelic-Irish,” Niall retorts after swallowing his mouthful of pasta. Mm, creamy. “But yeah, you’re the hottest werewolf History prof I know.”

“Is that so?” Brez seems to have caught up on how Niall slipped out the word ‘creamy’. “Do you want me to taste the cream, Ni? Make me get a hold of the shaft and feel it myself?”

Niall feels his dick doing a zero-to-ninety at his sort of boyfriend’s words. Christ, he knows he can smell the lust.

“Let’s go to the toilets, love,” Niall doesn’t miss the way Bressie’s eyes change colours from the green-brown to amber. “I’ll carry you.”

Ignoring the people around them, Niall’s professor lifts him into his arms and bridal-carries him to the toilets. When they get there, Bressie presses Niall’s back to the wall, not bothering to lock the doors, and shoves his hands down Niall’s chinos. The blond mewls from the roughness, the calloused hand curling around his aching shaft. Bressie growls against his collarbone, a turn-on for sure, and Niall nearly comes when his chinos pool around his ankles. He can’t really remember anything after that, not with his soulmate’s hands stroking him, whispering things in the ancient tongue of Gaelic.

“I love you,” Bressie whispers in English just as Niall spurts onto Bressie’s large fist, his eyes fluttering shut. “To the moon and back.”

-

“I deserve a proper title,” Brez kisses the temple of Niall’s head as he giggles. “Niall Horan, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Do you really need my answer?” Niall nudges their noses together, then kisses the corner of Brez’s lips. “Of course I’ll be yours, you big puppy.”

“I wish you were carrying my pups,” Bressie chuckles, cupping Niall’s face. “Forever and always, Ni.”

“Forever and always.”


End file.
